


If Vocals

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Songs and emotions varied as the Sewer King performed a vocal recital for what seemed like hours.





	If Vocals

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

Songs and emotions varied as the Sewer King performed a vocal recital for what seemed like hours. One glance at children.  
They winced as the Sewer King shrieked at times. His eyes widened. Alligators were gone. Concerned, the Sewer King searched for them. He scowled after alligators slumbered with toys. 

 

THE END


End file.
